One or more embodiments relate to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device, specifically, to a method of forming a transistor in a semiconductor device.
Recently, as semiconductor devices become more highly integrated, a method of utilizing a transistor including a recess gate to increase the size of channels and data retention time has been introduced to replace known planar type transistors.
Yet, as semiconductor devices become even more highly integrated, the on/off characteristic of a transistor begins to deteriorate. Thus, it is increasingly difficult to satisfy the desired characteristics of such transistors even if the recess gate is utilized.
To overcome such limitations, a US published patent application numbered 2008-0010885 illustrates a method of forming an active region in a fin type structure. This is done by, first, etching a recess gate and then wet etching an oxide-based layer exposed at the sidewalls of the recess. However, if the oxide-based layer is wet etched when a spacing distance between gates is very narrow, bridging between the gates may occur due to the isotropic etching characteristic of the wet etching process.